Roommates
by Lolaangelbunn
Summary: Rachael and Mike share and apartment but this is NOT a Rachael/Mike story. Rachael notices changes in Mike and decides to investigate. The authors note inside hopefully explains it better. rating may go up if I decide to continue. Please read and review :)


**A/N: I bounces this idea off Solyi Oliveira and it kind of annoyed me for a while, so I brain stormed it and then this happened. So.. please tell me what you think don't be afraid to tell me it sucked if it does :P I'm not sure if I am going to continue this, please tell me what you think I should do. **

**Right, I'm going to explain what is going on in this fic as one of my friends couldn't quite grasp it. Racheal and Mike share an aparment , but they are purely platonic friends, so they don't date each other at all they are just male female best friends. Its not that hard to get is it?**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own suits as they didn't think my pen was an fair trade...**

Mike Ross and Racheal Zane had been best friends for a good while when Mike's apartment building was sold and all the tennants were given two weeks notice to vacate their apartments.

Naturally Racheal had told Mike he could stay with her till till he found a new apartment, but after a few weeks or so she had gotten used to having Mike around. So he stayed. He was surprisingly helpful too. He payed ahlf the rent (Though that was to be expected), he washed the dished after dinner most nights, he vacuumed every saturday and even made Racheal dinner every other Tuesday.

But recently he had become less helpful. He was barely ever home, Racheal had an argument with the vacuum in an attempt to get it to work and she hadn't had any of Mike's special spaghetti in over a month. So she decided she would find out exactly what was going on.

Racheal was sat alone watching a film when Mike finally came home from work on Tuesday, the night he was supposed to cook dinner.

He muttered a sleepy 'hey' before shuffling towards the kitchen in search of coffee.

Racheal paused her film and followed him, unfolding her legs from beneather her and dusting a few crumbs off her jeans, all while trying to hold her popcorn steady.

"How come you're home so late?" She inquired, leaning on the doorframe and looking at Mike expectantly.

"How come you're up so late?" Mike Countered, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I was waiting for you. It was supposed to be movie night, remember?" Rachel told him, placing her popcorn on the side. "You promised you'd be here."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I had to work late," Mike yawned, loosening his tie and running a hand through his hair, leaving it slightly askew. "Me and Harvey are in court in the morning and I hadn't read the briefs yet, so I needed to do that and Harvey had asked me to-"

"I know what your job includes Mike, you ask me for help all the time," Racheal smirked, a hand going to her hip. "And I wouldn't have minded except this time you actually promised."

"I really couldn;t get away any earlier or else I would have, honestly, unless you wanted me to be sat there reading the files while you watched the film," Mike yawned again.

"Well I saved the film anyway, watched when Harry met Sally on my own, feeling like some reject who's best friend had skipped out on movie night," Racheal waved a hand nonchalantly as she watched Mike glare at her for a moment. "And you were sat in your cubicle reading files?"

Mike shrugged, a quick smirk gracing his lips but quickly vanishing, a tell tale sign he was lying.

"Reading files, on my own, in the semi darkness, yeah...I'm sorry," Mike yawned yet again, turning to pour himself more coffee, but Racheal stopped him.

"Why don't you go and get some proper sleep, you're beginning to look like a zombie," Racheal smirked at this and turned Mike away from the coffee pot. "Bed."

"You sound like my Gram," Mike groaned as he was physically pushed towards his bedroom.

"Sleep, I'll see you in the morning," Racheal closed Mike's door behind her and sighed.

He was such hard work. Sometimes she felt like his mother or something.

Racheal turned off her film and headed to her own room to turn in for the night, setting her alarm for six thirty before turning out the light, her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail.


End file.
